Koisuru Fortune Cookie
by Nachuu
Summary: Ace is that guy who is popular among his peers while Sabo is the one who's always alone. Both have hidden feelings to each other. Who will confess first? BASED ON A SONG, MODERN AU, HIGHSCHOOL AU, ONESHOT


**A/N: I'm in my shoujo, cliche phase atm and I also want to write anything for my second favorte pairing on One Piece and currently obssessing with idols /awkward laugh. So here it is, an AcexSabo fanfiction based on the song Koisuru Fortune Cookie by AKB48. Asdfghjk l hope ya enjoy.**

 **Warning: Out of character, grammatical errors and mispelled misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro, Koisuru Fortune Cookie belongs to AKB48 and to its management I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Even though I like you,  
It's like you're not interested in me  
I prepared myself so many times to have my heart broken.**_

Sabo was looking for a seat inside the cafeteria, tray of food in both hand when he catches a glimpse of Portgas D. Ace, his classmate. He saw him at one of the table surrounded by both male and female, laughing and talking animatedly with each other with a pensive sigh he walk at the vacant table he saw near where Ace was seated and took a seat there. He noticed that it was near enough for Sabo to watch the raven-haired but not enough for Ace to notice him. Sabo rest his cheek at his left hand while he used his right hand to spoon his lunch as he watched Ace interacts with his friends with a slight jealousy. Him too wants to talk with Ace but it was impossible because Ace and him were not in the same level.

Ace was the popular guy that everyone seems to like, who wouldn't? Ace is really good in sport, he is approachable and a good guy and most of all he is handsome. With his dark raven hair, grey eyes and a tan skin with a splash of freckles on his face that add to his charming look and don't forget his radiant smile that could make anyone's knees weak. He really is an attractive guy and he knows many are attracted to him, may be a male or female. He knows it because Sabo is one of them.

Ever since then Sabo harbours a feeling to Ace it was a love at first sight. As cheesy as it may sound he fell for the freckled man when he save him from some of the bully that was harassing him. Unlike Ace, Sabo is just your average nerd guy who likes to keep himself from others and instead of hanging out with his nonexistent friend he prefers to read a book in his free time. That time there are a group of guy that was teasing him because of the big burned scar on the majority of his left face when Ace came to his rescue and in that moment as he watched Ace 'interrogate' the group of bully with a sinister smile Sabo now could experience the heart fluttering and the butterflies swirling inside of your stomach that he could only read on his romance books on himself.

Sabo sighed to himself unconsciously caressing the burn scar on his face he knows that he don't have any chance on Ace he is not cute unlike any other girls or handsome unlike any other guy that surrounds him. Who would notice him anyway. He was plain and ugly afterall.

 _ **While casually listening to the cafeteria music,  
I start tapping my feet to the beat  
without even realizing it  
I can't stop, how I'm feeling  
Come on come on come on come on, baby  
tell me my fortune!**_

The familiar tune that always playing inside the cafeteria enters Sabo's ears and he couldn't stop but smile to himself and tap his feet to the beat. The song was like comforting him, encouraging him. It was as if telling him that he has a chance. That it is possible for Ace to like him like that as well.

 _ **Love Fortune Cookie!  
The future ain't that bad  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck  
Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie  
let's start making our luck better  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Life isn't all that bad  
A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way.**_

With a new found confidence Sabo finished his lunch, occasionally watching Ace mingle with his friends. As soon as he finished his food he cleaned up his place and return the tray and utensils on the counter to head back to his classroom and to continue reading his novel but not before stealing a one last glance to Ace.

Unknown to Sabo a dark grey eyes watched his back as he leave with a longing look.

 _ **I want to confess to you  
but I have no confidence in myself  
Because I can just imagine your reaction  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

Ace watched the retreating form of Sabo with a longing look on his eyes. He's always asking himself if Sabo will ever look on his way. If so when. It's as if the universe were mocking him. He knows to himself that he is popular that every men and women looks at him in that way and yet the one guy that he wants to look at him wouldn't look.

He doesn't know when these feelings started but ever since he saved Sabo from being harassed from some insensitive higher year he could always feel himself follows Sabo's every move, the way he tucked his slightly long blond hair on his ear whenever it falls on his eyes, the way he bit his lips as he read his book in concentration or just caressing his burn scar makes him mesmerizing and day by day Ace noticed that Sabo's looking more attractive than anyone on his eyes. His curled slightly long blond hair that frames his face, those striking emerald eyes, slightly plump lips that inviting Ace to sin and his burn scar that begging to be caressed by Ace. Sabo was indeed the most beautiful person Ace ever saw.

Damn it.

He really needs to confess this feelings he couldn't take it all anymore if it keeps hidden. But the problem is he doesn't have any confidence. What if Ace was not Sabo's type or better yet what if Sabo is not like that. He could already imagine his face if Ace confessed. Mocking and disgusted. Ace let out a frustrated groan.

 _ **"A girl with a good personality would be nice" is what all the boys say  
But looks are an advantage  
The ones that always get first place in popularity contests are cute girls.**_

Sabo was reading his book on his place when he heard Ace agreed at some of his male classmates when they were talking about what type of girls they like.

 _ **A girl with a good personality would be nice**_

It seems that everyone agreed to it even Ace as he saw him on his peripheral vision nods. Sabo's attention on his book lost as the thought nags him. Of course every guy wants a nice girl on their side and it is a plus if that girl is cute because it was every guy's dream- well except for Sabo.

He doesn't let those thoughts beat him though. He was already decided that he would confess to Ace afterall no matter what the outcome may.

 _ **Love Fortune Cookie,  
let's start breaking out of that shell  
Not even God knows what will happen next  
Sad Fortune Cookie,  
no need to be so negative  
The world is full of love  
It makes you forget all the sad things  
I believe that tomorrow is another day.**_

Ace noticed that only him and Sabo were the only one remaining inside their classroom. Everyone's already on their way to their next class. Ace cursed his narcolepsy attack for appearing in an inconvenient time now he's late then his annoyance turn to confusion as to why Sabo was still here.

"You're awake." Sabo said with a slight smile on his voice. Ace laugh awkwardly this is not how he plans to be their first real conversation.

"Yeah. Why are you still here?" Ace asked, curious as to why Sabo was still here.

"I'm waiting for you to wake up." Sabo said softly as he closed his book. Ace could noticed that there's a hint of red on Sabo's cheek or that's only Ace's hopeful thinking.

"You shouldn't have to. Now you're also late for our next class." Ace said embarrassed. Sabo only shook his head and smile slightly and shit it was enough for Ace to go weak on the knees. Those smile are illegal.

"I want to and also I need to tell you something." The last word were said in a whisper as Sabo look anywhere aside from Ace. Ace raised an eyebrow and he could almost have a heart attack when Sabo finally look at his eyes directly with cheeks flushed in red hue.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It takes all of Ace's self control to not just attacked Sabo then and there. Why must be the blond so damn irresistible.

"W..what is it?" Ace asked, cursing himself for stuttering. This is so uncool. He was finally talking to the subject of his affection but yet he is acting like this.

Sabo's face heated up deeply as he stumble on his word and Ace could feel the nervousness emitting from the blond and he couldn't help but to feel nervous as well.

"You see, Ace. I.. I actually like you." Sabo exclaimed in one breath. Ace's jaw dropped when Sabo's word dawned on him. He stared at Sabo who's now hiding behind his book. He couldn't believe it. Sabo likes him too. In that way. He was happy beyond happy and he couldn't stop the grin that forcing on his face. He's just so happy and Sabo is so cute at the way he was hiding from embarrassment.

Ace took a seat in front of Sabo's and snatched the book away and saw his whole face in red. Ace cupped Sabo's cheeks as his thumb caressed the blond's scar. The two stared at each other as both hearts beating in a same tune. Ace's grin turn to a soft smile as Sabo stared at him with slightly teary eyes and a slight parted lips, face still flushed in embarrassment.

"Sabo I like you too." Ace said with a thousand watt smile that could brightens any dark places. Sabo gasped at the confession as the tears finally stream down his face he couldn't believe that his feeling were reciprocated.

"A..Ace-" But before he could finish his sentence Ace cut him off with his lips.

 _ **Love Fortune Cookie  
The future ain't that bad  
You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck  
Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie  
let's start making our luck better  
Life ain't all that bad  
A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way  
I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still not done with this pairing and my shoujo-cliche phase. When I'm not busy anymore and finished my other fic (hopefully) I will write a multi-chapter one. Already have a plot! Hope I could see you there. Bye~**


End file.
